


We'll Go No More a-Sleuthing

by helloliriels



Series: TJLC Poems [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Death, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Grief/Mourning, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, John Watson's Reichenbach Feels, Loss, Love, M/M, POV John Watson, Past Character Death, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloliriels/pseuds/helloliriels
Summary: I picture Watson sitting there talking absently while patting Mary's hand in his lap, as he looks out the window - reminiscing. Still missing Sherlock. Mary's not really listening anyways.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: TJLC Poems [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	We'll Go No More a-Sleuthing

**We'll go no more a-sleuthing, by the light of the moon.**   
**Nor feel the steely barrel of a gun ignite the room.**   
**The luster now has faded, they tarnished his career.**   
**We'll go no more a-sleuthing, he fell you know, my dear.**

**We'll go no more a-sleuthing, by the light of the moon.**   
**The songs he played haunt baker street, and leave behind a gloom.**   
**Past days I made him smile, he filled my life with cheer.**   
**We'll go no more a-sleuthing - but weep at home, my dear.**

**We'll go no more a-sleuthing by the light of the moon**   
**If we walk yet together, your ghost retreats too soon.**   
**No high crimes left to savour, no bad guy left to fear,**   
**We'll go no more a-sleuthing, nor dream we did, my dear.**

**We'll go no more a-sleuthing, by the light of the moon**   
**I'll sit and talk. I'll eat and live; past feeling, I'm immune.**   
**I left my heart in baker street - where life was once sincere.**   
**We'll go no more a-sleuthing. He fell you know, my dear.**

**Author's Note:**

> A re-write of 'We'll Go No More a-Roving'  
> by William Ernest Henley. Exercises in literature.


End file.
